Rosalie's Story
by YouDon'tKnowMeAtAll
Summary: I used the information Rosalie gave Bella about her back story and created a longer version. I hope you like it :  Caution: Adult themes. Rated M for a reason. No one over 18 please.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the the characters in it. Stephanie Meyer does and I'm just writing for fun. NO copy right infringement intended.

ROSALIE'S STORY!

My name is Rosalie Hale. I was born in Rochester New York. My daddy works at the bank. He is very smug about his job. Working there has made our family of five middle class. He takes extreme pride in his work. My mother's job while my father was gone was to keep our house clean along with my two brothers and me.

My mom always spent more time on me. Never really understood why. Guess I was her favorite in a way. She always dressed me nice and brushed my blond hair so that it was cascading down around my shoulders. She preferred me to wear white and light pink. She said that it brought out the blush in my cheeks.

I loved being a dress up doll for my mother. By the time I turned twelve boys always looked at me in a loving way and all my friends would tell me that they love my hair. When I would ask my mom why all the boys look at me like this. She told me that the loved my fair skin and would love to marry me one day. Every time I ask this question. She would give me the same answer.

I had turned 17 in May my mom said that I had gotten prettier every year. One day my mom was paying a lot of attention to me. I didn't feel uncomfortable but I was wondering why she was paying so much attention to me, wasn't she supposed to be making dinner?

"Mother, why are we changing my clothes again?" I asked with a sheepish expression.

"No reason honey, I just want my baby to look beautiful like always." She gave me a small smile. After a small silence she said. "Rose I also need you to take your dad his lunch, he forgot it when he left this morning."

" I can do that mom." I gave her a smile as she pulled my white Garza carefully over my hair that was pulled into a loose bun on the back of my head. A few curls cascading down to frame my face. My mom said that I had the face of an angel.

I walked slowly to the bank where my father worked, as I walked I thought to myself why do I have to wear my nice Garza to take my father his lunch? I didn't question her about it, I trust my mom. I walked down the dusty road that lead to the bank where my father worked. I walked into the bank and asked for my father. The lady at the front desk asked me to wait and walked away. As I was waiting a boy about my age walked past me. I glanced behind me and he caught my eye. He walked up to me and asked for my name, of course I gave it to him.

My father walked up and immediately bowed to this boy.

" Why hello Mr. King, I see you met my daughter Rose." He said as he bowed. The boy standing in front of my was the heir to the royal family his names was Royce King the third.

"What a beautiful daughter you have Mr. Hale."

Royce grabbed my hand lightly and kissed it. He said it was nice to meet me, shook my fathers hand and walked away. I felt very dazed after meeting Royce. He was royalty and was everything I was looking for, I guess. After my dad called my mom and told her I was going to spend the day with him, I hung out with him in his office and at the same time kept an eye out hoping I would see Royce again. I went home that night to tell my mother all about Royce. She wouldn't talk to me and kept telling me to go to my room. I argued but she kept telling me to go. So I went. When I walked into my room, all I smelt was flowers.

I looked around my room and it was full of roses. They were on my bed and they covered my dresser. I walked up to one of the bouquets and grabbed the card. It was so sweet. It was from Royce:

My sweet flower,

I loved meeting you, you are a beautiful

and gracious person.

I hope to see you again soon.

Royce

To find out that it was from the boy of my dreams I was happy. I laid down on my bed which was covered in rose petals. I swear by the end of that night I smelled like roses. All week I came home to a new set of roses in my room, all from Royce. 


	2. Author's Note

I have chapter 2 ready.

But I want to know if you like the first chapter before I post the second one :)

-With love! Amanda-


End file.
